


Lest We Forget

by averita



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita/pseuds/averita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about this world is wrong. When she reaches for him, she wonders if that’s what makes this okay. (Set during <i>Remember Me.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lest We Forget

They are alone on the bridge. She’d be lying if she said she’d never imagined this. 

_We’ve never needed a crew before_ , he says, and something snaps inside her, some thin thread of rational thought that hasn’t done her any good so far anyway. Everything about this world is wrong. When she reaches for him, she wonders if that’s what makes this okay. 

He is surprised - apparently, whatever memories he has of them roaming the galaxy together do not include this - and kisses her hesitantly, one hand threading through her hair and holding her in place when he pulls away. “Beverly,” he murmurs, concern thick in his voice. She doesn’t want to hear it. 

She kisses him again, there in the middle of the too-quiet bridge, and he relents. There’s a different kind of desperation in him, she thinks, in the way his arm wraps around her waist, the gentleness of his fingers on her cheek. She digs her nails into the base of his neck and he groans, a barely-there sound she adds to the list of things she can’t forget. 

Will’s seat is closest, but she avoids it, guiding Jean-Luc to the captain’s chair and reaching for the fastener of his uniform. Standing between his parted legs, she lets him remove her own, gasping and gripping his shoulders as he pulls her close and licks a line up the rise of her hip. She whimpers as his tongue traces the hollow of her hipbone; he smiles against her skin, marking the spot with his lips and teeth. 

She steps backwards just far enough to slide her panties off and allow him to remove the last of his own clothes. He is solid and warm, the only real thing in this dreamlike world, and she hisses as she sinks down onto him but doesn’t close her eyes. 

He feels good inside her. There’s an expression on his face she’s never seen, something between amazement and serenity, and in any other circumstance she’d be amused. Her hands shake as she reaches for his and grips his fingers tightly.

“Stay with me,” she whispers as she begins to move. 

The desperation that has lodged deep in her stomach gives way easily enough to desire, and for all that she’s determined to remember, she pretends for a moment that this is all that matters. This - the sturdy muscle of his thigh against hers, the sweaty slip of their foreheads as they touch, and the heaviness of their breath where it meets in the space between their lips. 

It builds and she sighs, struggling to keep her eyes open and focused on him even as the sigh turns into a whimper and finally a soft cry as she comes. When he follows, it’s almost silently - a slow exhalation and a warmth deep inside her. 

“Beverly,” he murmurs again, delicately tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and again she pleads, "Stay with me."

He is gone before the sweat has cooled on her body.


End file.
